The Mixed Up Crazy Gods (We All Decide We Hate Them)
by FlyingShoes135
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet the Kanes on a cruise ride on Blackjack and they get confused, they hate the gods, and have their nome and camp almost go at war, maim each other, and drive each other nuts. They also confront the gods with their secrets, and manage not to be blown up in the process. The gods decided to keep the Egyptians and Greeks/Romans separate. When they meet danger
1. Intro

**RE:** **'Lo to all you happy people who are going to die sometime soon, or later in their life … I'm rather negative (hey, I just am… and my favorite color is grey, at least it's not black!) **

**In the Red Pyramid Carter thought that the black Pegasus and person on it was an illusion from the hieroglyphs, he was wrong. Neither Greek, Roman, nor Egyptian suspected other (entirely, Greek and Roman are too close to the same basics for gods.) Don't get me wrong, they are way different from each other. I'm the daughter of Athena ; ), and Minerva can't have children ****. Well, enough said. Hope you enjoy! 'Cause I'm (excuse me **_**I was**_**) too lazy to type my idea. Message from Athena ;) and I: ****GREEKS RULE, ROMANS DROOL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't (sadly) own PJO HOO or KC, if I did, Reyna wouldn't be alone, Octavian would have died a long, torturing painful death by now and left to rot in the Fields of Punishment long ways earlier, and the books would be a lot crappier. **

**Message to Empty Thoughts, great 25 Ways to punish Octavian, keep writing (typing, whatever)!**

Intro

Carter

Even though Sadie keeps making fun of me I am certain that the flying… horse (?) was real. Oh, with that mysterious rider, too. I could have sworn he was swinging a -possibly Greek sword. Stolen from a museum? A movie stunt, possibly? ~ Sadie, shut up! I don't care if your excuse for not believing me is that I'm mentally unstable. Hey, I didn't mean it like that, Sadie; I wasn't confessing that I _am_ mentally unstable! Ugh, you're impossible! Hey don't say that Khufu would be proud of me! I wasn't grunting like a baboon! Whatever!~

So basically, one day I shout to the dude (?) and said, "come over here!" He looked suspicious and half confused, like he noticed the mansion atop the warehouse and figured it was his imagination.

He rode (flew?) over. I said, "Hey, I'm Carter Kane. I've noticed you a couple of times. Are you a magician? Why do you have a… sword, isn't that dangerous?"

He replied, "No, what's a magician, are you mortal, or demigod, or a monster in disguise? And the sword's supposed to be dangerous, that's how it kills monsters," he looked at me like I was an idiot. He had black hair and sea green eyes.

"Oh", I said stupidly.

He must have sensed my discomfort because he said, "I'm ADHD and dyslexic".

"Just ignore me will ya?" The blond (okay, Sadie, _hot _girl) said. She looked like one of those vacation models, tanned, blond… But her eyes were a fierce grey.

"This is my girlfriend," he said. And eventually they explained the whole Greek thing. I called Sadie just before they explained, and introduced her. _Greeks_ Horus hissed disdainfully _Copycats_. ~Sadie I don't care if he _is _hot. He has a girlfriend, you can't date him~

"What are your names?"

"Percy, Percy Jackson. The son of Poseidon and this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

**RE: I know this may be wierd but, it's my first story and I hope you enjoy. R/R! Ugh, I had no idea how hard it is to write and publish this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RE:** **'Lo to all you happy people who are going to die sometime soon, or later in their life … I'm rather negative (hey, I just am… and my favorite color is grey, at least it's not black!) **

**In the Red Pyramid Carter thought that the black Pegasus and person on it was an illusion from the hieroglyphs, he was wrong. Neither Greek, Roman, nor Egyptian suspected other (entirely, Greek and Roman are too close to the same basics for gods.) Don't get me wrong, they are way different from each other. I'm the daughter of Athena ; ), and Minerva can't have children ****. Well, enough said. Hope you enjoy! 'Cause I'm (excuse me **_**I was**_**) too lazy to type my idea. Message from Athena ;) and I: ****GREEKS RULE, ROMANS DROOL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't (sadly) own PJO HOO or KC, if I did, Reyna wouldn't be alone, Octavian would have died a long, torturing painful death by now and left to rot in the Fields of Punishment long ways earlier, and the books would be a lot crappier. **

**Message to Empty Thoughts, great 25 Ways to punish Octavian, keep writing (typing, whatever)!**

Intro

Carter

Even though Sadie keeps making fun of me I am certain that the flying… horse (?) was real. Oh, with that mysterious rider, too. I could have sworn he was swinging a -possibly Greek sword. Stolen from a museum? A movie stunt, possibly? ~ Sadie, shut up! I don't care if your excuse for not believing me is that I'm mentally unstable. Hey, I didn't mean it like that, Sadie; I wasn't confessing that I _am_ mentally unstable! Ugh, you're impossible! Hey don't say that Khufu would be proud of me! I wasn't grunting like a baboon! Whatever!~

So basically, one day I shout to the dude (?) and said, "come over here!" He looked suspicious and half confused, like he noticed the mansion atop the warehouse and figured it was his imagination.

He rode (flew?) over. I said, "Hey, I'm Carter Kane. I've noticed you a couple of times. Are you a magician? Why do you have a… sword, isn't that dangerous?"

He replied, "No, what's a magician, are you mortal, or demigod, or a monster in disguise? And the sword's supposed to be dangerous, that's how it kills monsters," he looked at me like I was an idiot. He had black hair and sea green eyes.

"Oh", I said stupidly.

He must have sensed my discomfort because he said, "I'm ADHD and dyslexic".

"Just ignore me will ya?" The blond (okay, Sadie, _hot _girl) said. She looked like one of those vacation models, tanned, blond… But her eyes were a fierce grey.

"This is my girlfriend," he said. And eventually they explained the whole Greek thing. I called Sadie just before they explained, and introduced her. _Greeks_ Horus hissed disdainfully _Copycats_. ~Sadie I don't care if he _is _hot. He has a girlfriend, you can't date him~

"What are your names?"

"Percy, Percy Jackson. The son of Poseidon and this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

**RE: I know this may be wierd but, it's my first story and I hope you enjoy. R/R! Ugh, I had no idea how hard it is to write and publish this!**

**Hi I hope this is good! Sorry for not updating, I'm just really busy! (Or lazy, whichever you prefer, I prefer_ busy_.) P.S this is _after_ the giants war. Frank _DOES NOT _die. They are about 16/17 years old. **

Chapter 1

**Percy's pov**

What!? SO, basically after a long heated discussion it turns out that EGYPTIAN GODS are real! What the heck! Are those stupid gods just _trying_ to make my life miserable? Great, just great. More gods names to memorize, with the threat of being blown up. _AND _SPELLS! Just give me a sword and shield, _jeez_. I mean, **_really_**, this just sucks.

Anyways, I'm just complaining according to Annabeth.

"Oh gods. Just wait until the _camp_ hears _this, _tosay this could be bad is an understatement." I say.

Annabeth is just excited "Yes! So the Egyptian course I had to take last year wasn't a _complete_ waste of time!" I don't want to bust Annabeth's bubble but I have to say this "how will we tell our camp? And _your _nomes?"

"This is all the stupid gods fault!" Sadie breaks in.

"Yeah," Carter says.

"Let's all blame the gods" I say jokingly. But apparently Annabeth finds me serious because she says, "Shut up, they can hear you!"

"Geez, Annabeth, I was kidding."

"The gods might take you seriously, they're weird" Sadie comments, "They just don't get sarcasm, I know, I've even tried to explain, too… It doesn't work."

Well, _this_ is awkward and it _is_ the gods fault.

"We should go," I say, "and get back to camp."

"Yeah, and Sadie and I should get back to the main room before the inmates start a food fight … long story." Carter says.

ON BLACKJACK FLYING BACK TO CAMP LEISURELY

(In the middle of a conversation)

"Yeah, and Carter's sword is sooo weird how does he even swing that thing!?"

"Percy! That's just _rude_,I mean _really_! You could be offending the Egyptian gods!"

"Annabeth, it's true!" I whine.

She has no sympathy, Annabeth says "I agree but do you hear _me _saying that"

"No but you're more mature, you're a girl, girls are more mature…well most of them"

"Whatever, Percy," Annabeth sighs.


End file.
